


it's the little things

by flipthescript



Category: We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipthescript/pseuds/flipthescript
Summary: kate and eva have been together for a good year and a half now, and while they had thought they knew most- if not all things about each other, there are still moments of surprises.or the 'kate as an art hoe' and 'eva as a skater girl' au.





	it's the little things

When Kate and Eva had first started catching feelings for each other, they were both scared out of their minds.

It had been a good two months after the..incidents..had occurred when they both knew their emotions towards one-another were slowly developing into something bigger.

Eva was the one there for Kate that night. Eva was the one who immediately helped Kate when Riley had stabbed her in the thigh. Eva was the one to pressure the towel against Kate's wound, mumbling to her that she'd be okay and everything will be okay. Eva was the one that rode with Kate in the ambulance. Eva was the one squeezing Kate's hand during the ride to the hospital, despite not knowing the dark-haired girl at the time. Eva was the one who drove Kate to therapy after all this had happened. Eva was the one to text Kate every morning and every night and throughout the day, asking Kate if she was okay or if Kate needed her, or to remind Kate to do the little things like eat, drink, or shower. Eva was the one to pick up Kate's random calls in the middle of the night, no matter what un-godly hour it was. Eva was the one to show up at Kate's house after Kate had stopped texting her, because she was worried the younger girl may have done something stupid. Eva was the one to stand by Kate's side at Chess' funeral, holding her hand and gently stroking her fingers over Kate's knuckles. Eva had always been there for Kate.

So, when Eva had finally come to terms that she had feelings- well, no, had a huge _stupid_ crush on Kate, she was terrified. That entire week, Eva got little to no sleep, almost got fired from her job because she kept showing up late, and missed every homework assignment she had to do, all because she was beyond stressed over her crush. Eva went back and fourth with her own thoughts on if she should tell Kate or not, at one point, she'd think '_I should tell her! She likes me back, right_?', but then she'd think about the fact that Kate was going through hell and probably had no time for a relationship- and hell, Eva was only _assuming_ Kate was gay, what if Kate was just straight?

Kate on the other hand, did in fact have feelings for Eva. Huge feelings- like, lovey-dovey feelings that made her blush every time she thought about this girl. She was scared to death. She wasn't only scared of telling Eva, she was also scared of rejection, she was also scared of Eva lying to her and saying she liked Kate back because she felt bad for her, she was also scared of Eva getting tired or bored of Kate and leaving her- because everyone ended up leaving Kate in the end. Kate also knew she had no time in her life at that moment for a relationship- but she also couldn't just push away these feelings and pretend like they didn't exist.

So after the week they had both realized they had stupid teen-romance movie crushes on each other, they both had come to terms with not telling eachother.

But that was before Eva had come over to Kate's place so they could study on some chemistry project they had, and as Eva was standing on Kate's doorstep, ready to say her goodbyes- Kate had grabbed Eva's arm and pulled her closer to her.

Their first kiss together was not ideal- Kate had never kissed anyone before and was inexperienced, while Eva was far more experienced, so Kate had realized it was a stupid move to kiss first.

Kate had gently kissed Eva, holding onto the taller girl's arm like it was life support. Kate's face was bright red and hoped it would somehow disappear when Eva pulled away- but it didn't.

Luckily, Kate wasn't alone, Eva was standing there, bright as a firetruck.

"You know, you're pretty cute when you blush." Eva had grinned and took Kate's hand in her own. 

That had only made Kate blush harder, burying her face into Eva's jacket. 

Eva had only grinned even more at that. She pulled away and tucked a string of Kate's hair behind her ear. "I'll see you around." Eva softly said, quickly kissing Kate's cheek and letting go of the smaller girl's hand, turning on her heel and going up to her car.

"See you." Kate mumbled and played with the sleeves of her jacket- well, the jacket she stole from Eva a while back.

And that's when the two became girlfriends.

-

Flash-foward to a year and a half later- both girls in collage and happily living together, neither of them would've predicted the life they were living now.

They weren't complaining, they were living their dream lifes.

They were both more than happy with what they were studying and majoring in, their home, and their relationship.

A year and a half long relationship would mean to most people that at this point, the couple should know anything and everything about one-another, and Kate and Eva had thought they knew that about each other as well.

Eva knew that Kate, who would never openly admit to it, adored her hair being stroked and played with, it relaxed her whenever she was stressed or anxious. She only let Eva do it though, she used to let Chess, but since Chess wasn't here anymore- Eva was the one to do it. Eva knew that Kate was deep down terrified of horror movies, and especially since the incidents happened- Kate would freak out whenever one was mentioned. Eva also knew Kate sometimes just needed time and space to herself, and she understood that completely.

Kate knew Eva liked when she held her hand. It grounded Eva, it made her feel safe- so Kate did it whenever she had the chance. Kate knew Eva hated loud noises, they scared her and made her upset, so Kate would always try and get Eva away from any loud noise as fast as possible. Kate also knew Eva sometimes needed Kate, she just needed Kate to hold her and tell her everything was gonna end out well- to try and remind Eva that everything happens for a reason.

Eva knew a lot of things about Kate, and Kate knew a lot of things about Eva.

That is until Eva had found out her girlfriend wasn't the tough, cold girl everyone around them saw- and Kate had found out her girlfriend wasn't the quiet, optimistic she seemed to be.

Eva had been coming home from a very long and tiring day full of exams and multiple assignments that she just wanted to rip up. She had hopped on the 30 minute bus ride that picked her up at her collage, and dropped her off where she would then have to take a 10 minute walk to get back to her and Kate's apartment. She had hoped she would come home and Kate would be sleeping, so she could just crawl into bed with her girlfriend and fall asleep next to her- but that was not the case.

Eva rubbed her eyes as she took her last step onto the small doorstep. She leaned her head forward against the white door, closing her eyes. She could've fallen asleep right then and there, but she snapped out of it quick enough. She put her keys into the keyhole and twisted and turned until the door finally unlocked and opened. Eva closed it behind her and trudged her way up the flight of stairs to the second floor, then did the same routine for her and Kate's home. Eva walked in and looked bewildered at the sight in front of her.

There was Kate sitting crossed-legged on the couch, which was normal- except Kate had round glasses on and an art easel and canvas in front of her, along with a palette filled with dried up and new paint, a mason jar full of brushes, and a bunch of opened and un-opened paint tubes.

Eva had the biggest shocked-smile plastered on her face. She turned and shut their door behind her and turned back to Kate, now crossing her arms. "Is this my Kate?" Eva asked dramatically.

Kate's head shot up when she realized who had just came through the door. Her face immediately lit up like a Christmas tree. 

"Shut up." Was the first thing Kate's brain told her to say, which only made her blush even more. She was so used to putting up a defensive persona that she sometimes forgot to turn it off.

Eva only smirked at that and walked over to Kate, sitting down next to her. "I am..shocked to say the least." Eva paused and stared at Kate. She noticed how tired she looked. She also noticed the tiny specks of paint on her face and nose, and her hands and legs. She smiled a bit and looked back up at her girlfriend.

"Since when did you enjoy art?" Eva asked and snickered, wrapping an arm around Kate and pulling her closer. She had missed Kate all day and even though all she wanted was for Kate to be asleep so she had an excuse to sleep early, seeing this was a much better way to spend the rest of her night.

Kate quickly placed her brush full of paint down before leaning up against Eva, enjoying the warmth. "I've always enjoyed it, Chess taught me when we were younger, but she slowly stopped doing it..but I continued." Kate quietly explained. "After she..died.." Kate paused, taking in a deep breath. It may have happened almost two years ago- but it still hurt to say. Kate continued when she felt Eva start stroking her hair, which made her relax more. "..I kinda stopped for a while, but lately I've been slowly getting back into it- for Chess. It's what she would've wanted." Kate smiled a little at that, as well as Eva. Kate started up again. "She used to tell me I was phenomenal, that I should go to an art school..but I never took it seriously, and I like painting what I want to paint, not what some professor tells me I have to paint." Kate said, cuddling closer to Eva.

Eva smiled softly down at the girl. Her heart ached for Kate, but it also melted at the way she talked about painting. "You having a passion is so beautiful, Kate. And look at your art!" Eva looked up at the canvas with a twinkle in her dark eyes. "This..Kate- this is fantastic, this is gorgeous." Eva praised Kate, staring at her artwork in awe.

Kate blushed harder now. "Shut up." Kate murmured and buried her face into Eva's side. She hated how easily she blushed because of Eva.

Eva softly laughed. "Thats my Kate." Eva grinned, knowing she was just digging herself deeper into a hole, but she couldn't resist. "Those glasses look cute on you, ya know." Eva teased and snickered, watching Kate's head shoot up and her face turn a deeper shade of pink.

Kate nudged Eva playfully. "I was hoping you'd somehow not notice them..I can't see far, and I only wear my glasses in secret, so I just always have contacts in." Kate explained, laying her head on Eva's shoulder.

Eva nodded. "Well, I for one think you should wear them all the time." She smiled and kissed Kate's cheek.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Could you imagine the hell I'd go through? Cairo calling me every name in the book, Annleigh telling me some bible verse about glasses, Reese wanting to try them on- oh and don't get me started on you!" Kate grinned.

Eva grinned back. "But baby, you look so cute in them!" She stuck out her bottom lip and pouted, which only made Kate roll her eyes even harder and blush a thousand times more.

"Shut up." Kate demanded playfully, pulling her glasses off and setting them down.

"You know..you may be cute with glasses but you're even cuter when you blush." Eva smirked.

"Shut up!" Kate repeated. "The rest of the girls don't know I wear them- so don't you dare snitch." Kate threatened playfully and leaned back into Eva's side.

Eva just laughed and started stroking Kate's hair, now looking at the painting. 

Kate had painted the blossom tree that was in front of the house she grew up in, the one that was in front of the house that Kate and Eva had shared their first kiss together. Eva just smiled at it and glanced down at her girlfriend, who was now fast asleep with her head in her lap. 

A week later, the painting hung up on their bedroom wall, and Eva was more proud of it- of her talented girlfriend, than ever.

Eva had also may or may not have told all of their friends Kate wears glasses _and_ she's an artist, and they may or may not have begged her to wear her glasses and paint something for them.

-

For some reason, Kate's brain had been recently telling her she needed to get outside more, to get some fresh air. Eva had been telling her that too- but now when Kate was alone in her and Eva's apartment, the voice in her mind that has been telling her for the past weeks grew louder and louder until she couldn't handle it anymore and pushed her way outside of the apartment. 

Kate had been very caught up with her classes, but more and more assignments and projects and exams just kept piling up on Kate, soon enough she was about to explode from all the stress- so maybe a breather would be good for her. After all, being cooped up in a small apartment wasn't healthy in any way.

So, Kate went for a walk. Eva had left hours prior to God knows where, all she told Kate was that she was gonna run some 'errands'. Kate didn't mind, though, sometimes Kate liked being alone.

Kate didn't know where she was going if she was being honest, she just went to wherever her feet took her. She stupidly forgot her phone, and keys, at home- so if God forbid anything happened, the girl was screwed.

Kate ended up walking to a nearby park that was close to her and Eva's apartment. It was a pretty large park, it had a lot of open fields with benches and pathways, it had some fields for soccer, some sandpits for baseball and softball, a few concession stands, a couple courtyards for basketball, an actual playground for kids, and a skatepark.

Kate made her way past the skatepark, but not before stopping to watch. She enjoyed skating, always has, she's always found it to be really interesting and fun to watch. She used to go to skateparks with Bridget and Emma and watch them skate, but since they left, Kate had stopped going.

She found it entertaining and amusing. She loved watching the different techniques and tricks people could do, she loved watching people fall or completely fail, and she loved staring in awe at the skateboards. Some were just normal, regular ones- while others were more fun. Some had bright colors, some had shapes and patterns, some were brand new, some were dirty and old, some were covered in stickers, and a few were painted. 

Kate was about to keep on going until she heard a voice, a familiar voice. She shook it off and continued walking, but then heard the same voice again. And again. And again.

She knew that voice.

She immediately went in through the opened gate, entering the massive park filled with different ramps and roads. She glanced around, slowly giving up hope- until she saw the voice.

Dark, short hair, that was half up-half down. Dark blue jeans that were ripped everywhere. A camo crop top, that normally would go over a loose black t-shirt, but today, it wasn't. 

It was Eva.

Kate was bewildered and confused. Since when did Eva like skateboarding? Since when did Eva know how to skateboard? Kate had so many questions that filled up her brain, she didn't hear the voice calling her name.

"Kate..? Kate!" Eva, almost as shocked as her girlfriend, came jogging up to her. She gently put her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder.

Kate jumped a bit and went to yell at whoever dared to touch her- only turning to see it was Eva.

"What are you doing here?" Eva asked, pulling her hand away a propping her skateboard up next to her.

Kate furrowed her eyebrows. "I could ask you the same thing!" Kate replied back, smirking. "Since when were you a skater?" Kate snickered and crossed her arms over her chest.

Eva looked down, blushing slightly. She wasn't embarrassed- not at all, she just didn't think Kate would like the idea. "It never crossed my mind to tell you but, uh, yeah..I skate." Eva paused to look up at her skate buddies she had met up with, holding her hand up to gesture to them that she was busy.

"Why not?! This is so- this is really cool!" Kate grinned.

Eva was taken a-back with how happy Kate sounded with the idea that Eva skates. "Why are you so happy about it?" Eva asked, tilting her head a bit.

Kate started nervously fumbling with the sleeves of her- well, one of Eva's jackets. "I've always thought skating was neat, my old friends were skaters and they used to take me to different parks all the time." Kate explained, turning to look around at the park.

Eva took notice in Kate getting nervous, automatically reaching to stroke her hair. She smiled a bit, loving the idea that Kate was chill with it. "How'd you find me anyways?" Eva asked.

"Well you've been nagging me about getting outside for weeks, so I thought 'why not?' and went for a walk! Somehow I ended up here, but I am so glad I did." Kate moved in closer to the taller girl. 

Eva blushed a tad. "Well, now that you're here, wanna see me skate?" Eva asked nervously, her eyes darting around. 

Kate was the one to take notice now, so she quickly nodded her head and grabbed Eva's hand, running her thumb over the girl's knuckles. "Of course!" She said happily and walked with Eva, still looking around at all the people. Kate then noticed Eva's skateboard. She noticed all the stickers covering the board, but the one thing that really stood out to Kate was the small polaroid of her and Eva kissing.

Kate smiled at that, then stopped walking all together when Eva came to a hault. "Your board." Kate mumbled.

Eva paused to turn to her girlfriend, before setting the board on the cement, she looked at it. "What about it?" Eva replied.

"It's just so cool, you put your own spin and design into it..and the picture." Kate said softly, still staring at the board in awe.

Eva blushed and grinned. "Had to show my girl off, you know?" Eva replied and set the board down, placing one foot on top and the other on the ground. She kicked off and went flying down a ramp, making it look easy.

Kate stared in awe. She couldn't believe that she never knew this about Eva.

After doing what looked like a rollercoaster of twists, turns, spins, and tricks, Eva came rolling back. She flipped the board up with her foot and smirked at Kate. "Got a thing for skater girls, don't ya?" She questioned teasingly.

Kate scoffed. "Oh, please, you're the 2019 version of Avril Lavigne's 'Sk8er Boi', don't think you're all that." Kate joked and started to hum the chorus of the same song.

Eva rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You wanna try? I usually bring two boards, but I had no clue you'd come here..so you can use mine." Eva offered.

Kate got a sudden fear in her eyes. "I don't wanna get hurt." Kate mumbled and shook her head.

"You won't get hurt I promise. I'll hold onto you and we'll start off slow, we'll start with just riding it in a straight line, nothing too hard. She's a little old, but she gets the job done." Eva persuaded.

"She's..?" Kate snorted and looked between her girlfriend and the skateboard.

"Yeah! I, um..I got her a week after I realized I had feelings for you. I named her Kate." Eva blushed and looked down.

Kate smiled and reached in, gently kissing Eva. "You don't understand how cute that is." Kate grinned. "I'll try it." Kate agreed and nodded happily.

Eva's head shot up. "Really? Okay well, just saying, you should feel special because I never let anyone use her- you're the first one." Eva said teasingly, setting the board down and helping Kate up on it.

Kate smiled at that. "I feel honored." She stated and held onto Eva's shoulder for support as Eva started to explain how to kick off.

The rest of their evening ended with Kate struggling to walk home because she had fallen so many times, and had countless scratches and cuts and bruises on her. Eva had marks too, but only from Kate falling on top of her multiple times.

The two had thought they knew everything about each other, but they were both so wrong. Finding out new and surprising things about one another was always so meaningful and important in their life, no matter how big or small those things were.

After-all, it's the little things,

**Author's Note:**

> major thanks to @haveuseenmylife on tumblr (@ungroolyheart on here) for the idea that kate & eva live together in a dorm/apartment while in collage! (a rad person, go follow!) and another huge thanks to the wattcord since the art hoe!kate and skater girl!eva ideas would never exist without them! 
> 
> i've always loved this au and i've been dying to write about it for a while now, so here it is! i don't know if this whole thing makes sense since i was exhausted while writing it but! i hope y'all enjoyed anyways!


End file.
